


Sanctuary

by Xylianna



Series: Xy's 100 Ways Challenge [30]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bedsharing, Clexa Week 2019, Deleted Scene, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Lexa POV, there's no actual bed but still uses that trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: While trapped together, Lexa and Clarke share a moment.





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during S2:E10, after the scene at approx 19:04 in which Clarke and Lexa fight the gorilla _pauna_ , and before the scene at approx 25:47. I always thought a significant amount of time passed between those two scenes. When I rewatched this to make notes for this piece, i realized that it was probably more like a couple hours than a whole night, but... I went with my original interpretation.
> 
> Written for Clexa Week 2019, the day 3 prompt "only one bed". There isn't technically a bed, but, the same principles apply. This also fulfills the prompt from the 100 ways challenge: "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."
> 
> Unbeta'd, and I apologize for any errors <3

Clarke took my sword and I watched her hasten back towards the door, slamming it shut and jamming my blade through the place where a security bar may have rest decades ago. The _pauna_ must have miraculously missed our scent, or been distracted by more easily obtainable prey, because I heard no banging at the door as expected.

As Clarke stood there catching her breath, sunbeams lending her golden hair amber highlights, I smiled. Her beauty was almost enough to make me forget the wounds so recently taken.

Almost.

“I think my ankle is merely twisted,” I ground out between gritted teeth. “But my shoulder…” I met her azure gaze and shook my head, my own eyes narrowing. “You should have left me behind.” I’d said it before; I’d likely say it again. Abandoning me to the massive beast would have given her the opportunity to truly flee, but now it was likely we’d both be food for the gorilla when it eventually returned.

“Not a chance.” Clarke smiled, but her eyes were serious. “I don’t leave people behind.”

Ah, to be so young and idealistic. I envied her in that moment - her journey of hard choices had only begun, whereas I had been making them since the day the Commander’s spirit chose me in the Conclave.

I watched her pace the length of our shelter - our prison. What else was I going to do? My leg hurt, pain shot down my arm, and I wasn’t going anywhere any time soon. By monitoring the progress of the sun above, I could tell about an hour had passed. It was promising that the animal had not returned, but I knew we should not tarry overlong. We were still too close to its feeding grounds, and I had no desire to be its next meal.

“We should go before it returns.”

Clarke quirked one blonde eyebrow at me, and I bristled at the amusement glinting in her eyes. “Sure. Stand up, and walk to the door. I’ll be right behind you.”

I started to rise and cried out, crumpling back to the stone slab I’d been resting on. Perhaps my ankle was worse off than I thought.

“I can wrap it for you,” Clarke offered. “I’m training to be a doctor. A healer.”

“All right,” I said cautiously. I didn’t think she could make it any worse, and having the twisted joint bound could make it possible for me to walk out of there alive. I rearranged myself as best I could, leaning back against the rock wall and stretching out my injured leg. This position aggravated my shoulder injury, but one thing at a time.

Her hands were warm and gentle, softer than I expected. I was used to work-toughened, calloused hands, and hers felt like satin as she rolled my pants cuff away. She tore a strip of cloth from her jacket and made short work of binding my ankle. I was proud that I gave no sign of pain; the hiss of breath between my teeth was from the clear view I was gifted of her cleavage when she bent to her work.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to,” Clarke said, obviously mistaking my gasp for pain.

“I’m fine,” I murmured, eyes riveted on the sight of her skillful hands winding the makeshift bandage.

“There. All set.” Clarke smiled at me, and I felt myself smile back without a thought. I hadn’t felt this easy around a woman since Costia, and I found myself no longer in a rush to leave the barricaded enclosure. “We should get some rest,” I said after another glance skyward. The sun would be setting soon, and that was no time for a trek through the forest with injuries. 

“Right,” Clarke agreed. I saw her looking around again, and wondered what she hoped to find that she hadn’t before. Whatever it was, she didn’t, for her shoulders dropped in defeat. “I guess it would be asking too much for a blanket.”

“Sleep with me.” The words were formed and spoken before I could stop myself. Besides, it didn’t mean anything. Warriors often shared blankets to conserve body heat - that’s all this was.

But my pulse pounded at the thought of her lush curves pressed against my body all night long, and I knew I would be a long time falling asleep.

“Okay,” she said quietly, coming over and sitting beside me, her back against the wall. “I don’t have any food. Any water.”

The press of her thigh against mine was exquisitely warm and soft, and I yearned for _more_. “We can survive without dinner, Clarke. Rest now.”

I resumed watching the sky after that brief exchange, and after a while I could tell she had succumbed to the stress of the day’s battles. Her breathing evened into the steady cadence of sleep, and her body slumped against mine.

Now that she was out, I took the opportunity to study her as best as I could by the low light of the sunset. It bronzed her skin and cast her blonde hair in muted crimson. Combined with the streaks of dirt on her face and those full, kissable lips, she looked like some sort of battle-goddess from the books I’d read at Polis.

She was heart-wrenchingly beautiful. I wanted her. 

But could she ever accept me? 

Testing the waters, I slid an arm around her shoulders. Before I completed the motion, her eyes snapped open and I froze, caught in the act.

“Mm,” she hummed, pressing closer to my side, so close she had to hear my heart pound. “You’re warm.” 

I finished settling my arm around her, bringing the other across her body until she was enfolded in my embrace. “So are you,” I whispered, daring to kiss her forehead gently.

Her lips curved in the most lovely hint of a smile, and then she slept.

Not long after that I must have too, because all too soon I was blinking awake, bright sunlight shining on my face from above.

Clarke stirred in my embrace, and I felt her tense when full wakefulness returned to her. I unwrapped my arms and shifted away from her. To my delight, I was able to stand. Clarke followed a moment later, and I heard her rip another strip of cloth. The reason why became apparent when she began to wrap my injured shoulder.

“You should have left me behind,” I said again. 

But I was glad she hadn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. <3


End file.
